50 Theme Challenge My YuGiOh! OC Shippings
by Serena-hime
Summary: A 50 theme challenge focusing on my four Yu-Gi-Oh! OC pairings. WARNING: Contains OCxCanon. DM, GX and 5D's
1. Memory Nexusshipping

**Wow! A new story! Something different! Sorry I haven't completely Eternal Snow: Revised Edition yet. Unfortunately, the hard drive which has all that info on it is out of order. I'm trying to retrieve the files.**

**Anyways, this is supposed to be the 100 theme challenge, but due to me being lazy and well...uncreative, I lowered it down to 50. It should be okay since 50 theme challenges DO exist.**

**I'm using all of my Yu-Gi-Oh! OC pairings for this challenge. Two that people will be unfamiliar with if they don't follow me on DeviantART. If you're interested in checking out my DeviantART account, you can go to my profile here on and click on the homepage link. That will send you there. :)**

**So the pairings are Memoryshipping (AtemxLuna), Eternalshipping (AtemxCat), Academyshipping (LisanderxMoe; this is an OCxOC pairing in the GX era) and Nexusshipping (YuseixMio).**

**You can find pictures of all of my OC's on my DeviantART account and pairing pictures too. I think I'm better at drawing than writing. Lol!  
**

**Anyways, I didn't want to make a whole chapter dedicated to my introduction, so without further ado, here's my 50 theme challenge. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of their characters. I do own Luna, Cat, Moe, Lisander and Mio.  
(P.S: Sorry this intro was so long! I hope you read it all though!)  
**

* * *

**Memory**

**Nexusshipping**

People chattered and walked all around Neo Domino City's Fountain Plaza. The sun hung high in the sky and only a few puffy clouds graced the ocean of blue. It was a beautiful day.

But among these happy, chattering people, sat a lone girl who didn't look as cheerful as the rest. Her amethyst eyes stared at the cobbled ground, frozen in place. She sat on the rim of the fountain with a bottle of chilled Green Tea in one hand. Her navy blue hair didn't even touch her shoulders except for two stray strands on both sides of her face. What was unusual was her bangs, which were a golden yellow, hanging on both sides of her face, save for a small patch that rested against her forehead.

_"Why can't I remember? Am I simply just going to be known as Mio, the girl with no surname? No family?"_

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the sky. She had no recollection of who she or her family were. Even the location of her own family was a mystery! All she had ever known about herself was her name and her age. Mio, current age 16.

The farthest her memory went was when she was 8 years old, in the care of a kind old woman named Fumiko. Unfortunately, Fumiko had passed away when Mio was 15. So much had happened since then...She had made new friends and helped said friends fight for the world!

Removing the cap off her bottle, she took a drink of the green tea. "No matter how hard I try," She mummered after she removed the plastic bottle from her lips. "I just can't remember." Sighing again, she recapped the bottle and set it down, returning her eyes to the ground. "Maybe it's my fate to never find out."

With all of the chattering and footsteps, Mio couldn't have noticed the advancing footsteps coming her way.

"Mio? Are you alright?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Mio raised her eyes to meet with sharp, blue eyes.

"Yusei...back already?"

Fudo Yusei stood in front of Mio, holding a toolbox. He was a dear friend to Mio and they had helped each other out in the events that took place a few months ago.

"Yeah. It was an easy job." He replied. It wasn't uncommon that Yusei would go repair things upon request. Mio admired his engineering and mechanic skills. In fact, it was almost safe to say that almost everyone did.

"I see..." Mio replied.

Setting down the toolbox, Yusei sat next to Mio, looking at her. "You looked a little out of it. Is there something bothering you?" He asked, readdressing his earlier question. Mio half hoped that he didn't ask. Her eyes fell to her feet before she spoke.

"Um...it's just about my amnesia again." She offered him a weak smile. "Nothing unusual, I think about it a lot."

"So that's it." Yusei mummered. With a nod, Mio's eyes returned to her feet. The two sat there quietly, Yusei appearing in thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force my troubles on you." Mio suddenly spoke, catching Yusei's attention. "I know it's silly..."

"No, it's not." Yusei suddenly cut in. Surprise took over Mio's expression as she looked up at him. "This is important to you and I know you've been trying very hard to regain your memory. I would be doing the same as you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently. "As your friends, we're all here to help you. I will do my best to support you in any way that I can too. So don't ever give up, okay?" He offered her a rare smile.

Blinking, Mio held back the blush that threatened to surface on her face. She returned the smile. "Thank you, Yusei. That means so much to me."

Yes, that's right. She had the support of all her friends. It was comforting to know that they would always be there for her. With that fact, Mio could tell her future would be brighter than she originally perceived it. She felt especially strong with Yusei by her side; and she could no longer ignore her fluttering heart when she was with him.


	2. Breathe Again Memoryshipping

**Breathe Again...**

**Memoryshipping**

Numb. That's all there is. Numbness.

Luna stared at the reins in her hands blankly. Four guards from her kingdom surrounded each side of her, making sure she wouldn't escape. They were leaving Egypt.

The original deal was that Luna could stay in Egypt as long as her engagement to the Pharaoh, Atem, went through. It didn't.

Atem was dead. Along with many of his priests and hundred of warriors. Atem's cousin, Seth, who was given the throne, tried to compromise with the Celestial Kingdom's guards...but it was no use. Luna couldn't stay. Egypt and the Celestial Kingdom were to be merged as a result of the marriage, but now that Atem was gone, King Artemis, Luna's father, wanted her home for she was the only heir to the throne.

The battle was awful. A giant monster by the name of Zorc, attacked the Kingdom of Egypt. Everyone fought with all they had but it was useless. People were dying and they weren't strong enough. To protect his Kingdom and the people he loved, Atem made the greatest sacrifice. His own life. Sealing his soul and Zorc's soul within the majestic Millennium Items, they were gone. Peace returned...but no one was celebrating.

While Seth kept busy, trying to rebuild the Kingdom and get everything back in order, everyone seemed...out of it. Khephera, a dear friend of Luna's and a priestess, would keep herself busy to keep her mind off of the tragedy. Mana, Atem's childhood friend and friend of Luna's, was working on becoming a new high priestess of the Millennium Ring. But it was often that she would break down into tears to mourn the loss of her dear friends.

During this time, Luna mostly remained in her chambers. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. The first few nights, she would cry into her pillow. But then the numbness set in and it had felt like she had no more tears to shed. She would often just sit on her bed, staring into the nothingness. A few times her friends would come in to try and talk to her, but the conversations were weak and lacking. A few weeks later is when the Celestial guards arrived to Egypt to take Luna. Her friends did not want her to leave but they were unable to negotiate. Deep down, Luna didn't want to leave either. But a part of her felt it to be the best. Egypt just held too many memories...

A few fresh tears had formed in Luna's eyes as she said her goodbyes. But they didn't last long as the numbness settled back in.

Luna and the guards were currently reaching the ocean to travel back to the Celestial Kingdom. This was it. The last time she may ever see Egypt again.

As she got off her horse, a few guards started to prepare the boat, while a few others kept a close eye on Luna to make sure she wouldn't try to escape. Luna had no intention to escape. It would have been pointless to try.

A breeze flew by as she turned to face in the direction of the Kingdom, now too far away to see. She focused her blue eyes as if the Kingdom of Egypt would appear within her sight. Egypt's golden sand brushed her pale skin as another wind picked up. She bit her lip as memories flooded back into her mind like an unstoppable wave and her light auburn, long hair swirled around her.

This was goodbye.

To her surprise, fresh, hot tears rolled down her face. Khephera, Seth, Mana...she would probably never see them again.  
The ones who were lost in battle...she would never see them again. Mahado, Ishizu, Karim, Shada, Kisara, Siamun...

...Atem...

The man whom she had fallen in love with was gone forever. A choked sob escaped her throat. No man had ever treated her so tenderly and lovingly. As if she was her own person...and someone to be valued.

Luna's fingers trailed to the silver cartouche around her neck. A gift Atem had given to her with her name on the front and his on the back. Her treasure. It was the only thing she had of him left.

She could almost feel his warmth through the cartouche. Almost. It would never compare to his actual touch. The warmth his skin gave her, like the sun itself...was now only a memory. His sharp and passionate eyes would never gaze upon her ever again.

The strong, deep and comforting sound of his voice was only an echo in her mind. One that would haunt her for an eternity.

With every memory, Luna could feel her heart wrench and it wasn't long until her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, covering her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably.

_"How...can I breathe again...without you...here...by my side...? Come back Atem...come back! You promised! You promised...to...never leave me..."_


	3. Light Eternalshipping

**Light**

**Eternalshipping**

_For three thousand years I was locked up in the Millennium Puzzle. I didn't know who I was or why I was even here. Everything was so confusing and dark...I didn't even realize that I had begun to lose myself. And for a while...I did. My whole life was consumed by darkness and shadows...I began to believe that I was nothing but a shadow. A shadow with no identity...and no purpose. Even when I had opened my eyes for the first time in three thousand years...all that I could see was darkness. Until time brought me back to the light._

* * *

"I think my favorite time of day is noon."

Cat looked up at her lover in confusion. "That...was random." She commented. Atem looked down at her and smiled, chuckling a little.

"I suppose it was." He agreed, turning his eyes back to the sky. As random as it was, it held meaning for him. The two lovers had been walking through Domino Park on a date, something they did often. It had been three years since Atem had returned from the afterlife to start a much deserved new life with the friends he had made while he was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. In his own body.

Everyone was able to bring him back to life thanks to Ishizu's findings of "The Tablet of Restoration". Of course, that was a whole other story.

"So? Why is noon your favorite time of day?" Cat questioned curiously, hoping to find a meaning behind his sudden statement.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle again. She was curious as always.

"I guess...it's because the sun is high in the sky and everything is bright." He replied. "It's a comforting, happy light." He looked back at Cat to examine her response. He held back another chuckle at her even more confused expression. "I suppose a better explanation is in order."

"That would be nice...unless you don't want to." Cat replied, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. Come." He led her to a nearby park bench where they sat together. Atem leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to find a proper explanation. Cat waited patiently, watching him. Was there really a deeper meaning to such a simple preference? Well...it was her curiosity that brought them to this point. Plus she really wanted to know. Atem seemed...serious about this.

"Before..." Cat snapped out of her thoughts as Atem spoke. She returned her full attention to him. "Before Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and freed my soul...all I ever knew was darkness. I had no memory of who I was or what was right and wrong. By the time I was free I had lost myself and only the things that I felt was right. At that point I started to get confused and found myself believing that I was just another part of Yugi. Since our souls were connected, I could feel what he felt. See what he saw in his mind. But once our souls became separated in a shadow game, it become obvious that...we were not one." Atem's eyes seemed distant as he stared across the park, almost as if he could see through the trees, people, buildings and so forth.

"That's when...the darkness felt worse. I became even more confused and lost. Who was I? Why was I here? How did I not know who I was and yet know about and mastered all these games? Why did I even bother with these people who were supposedly my friends? It felt wrong to call them my friends when I did not know anything about them...and in turn, they knew nothing about me. It was through Yugi that a small sliver of light started to appear in the seemingly eternal darkness. I became my own person...well...as much as I could with no identity. I started to get to know the others and become real friends with them. While there was a light of hope growing, there were still clouds of darkness that continued to hover over me. Being with everyone and playing Duel Monsters helped me keep my mind off of it all. But then...Ishizu came and that night at the museum...it was as if a new light was born next to the previous one. I had a life. A place where I belonged. I was...a Pharaoh from Egypt in Ancient times. It explained so much...and yet...created thousands of new questions."

Cat listened silently. This was starting to make sense. Although they had been together for three years, he didn't open up to her very often. At least not with matters like this. It made her happy that he was telling her all this but at the same time...sad that he went through such loneliness. She knew he had to have but...not to this degree.

"After that I soon met you...and others followed. When I found out about your connection to my past, that light grew a little and I knew I had to protect you. You were one of the few possible clues to my past. Time passed and...I started to see a new light. One you emitted by yourself. One similar to the light Yugi and the others provided but...different. It was a warm and comforting light that kept drawing me in. There was no way I could resist it." Atem continued and took a moment to smile warmly and softly at Cat. "Before I knew it...I had fallen captive to an unfamiliar emotion called love. I admit, I didn't know what to do with myself. Deep down I had a feeling...no...I knew...that I was going to have to leave everyone someday after I had regained my memories. It was...bittersweet in many ways. I tried to push my feelings for you away but it was useless. I had, instead, accepted the fact that I couldn't stop my feelings...but I could never act on them either. After I had regained my memories, it was the darkness completely vanished. Everything was warm, clear and familiar. When it came time for me to leave I knew I would never forget everyone. Yugi, Jounouchi, Kaiba, You, Kay, Honda, Anzu, Ishizu, Ryou, Sugoroku, Mai, Kim, Kristen, Mokuba, Otogi, Shizuka...everyone."

There was a pause before Atem chuckled again. "Of course I will never forget my friends from the past either. I'm sure I will see them again someday. But I belong here as much as I do in the afterlife." He said. "That's why...I love the light. And you are like a bright light that will always stand out to me." He looked at her and suddenly looked surprised at her expression.

Cat was looking at him, wiping a few tears away.

"Cat...are you okay?" Atem asked, reaching over, touching her cheek and wiping a stray tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry was it a depressing story?" Cat shook her head.

"N-No...it's...just...moving and inspiring. But...what you went through...how bad it was...I never knew." Cat mummered before hugging him and burying her face into his shoulder. Atem smiled and held her, stroking her hair.

"It's fine. It was all worth it in the end. I have a good life and I couldn't be happier where I am now. Here with my friends...and you." He said, kissing her head.


	4. Need Nexusshipping

**Okay. Technically, Academyshipping was supposed to come next but...I started it...and I couldn't get any muse for it. So I started on this one and the ideas kept flowing and I finished it. So...here's more Nexusshipping.**

**Also WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF YU-GI-OH! 5D'S! And not the 4Kids ending. Because I don't like 4Kids' version of 5D's.  
**

* * *

**Need**

**Nexusshipping**

Weeks had passed since they left. Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua and Ruka. The signers were no longer signers, as on that fateful day, they all lost their mark of the dragon, showing that their work as was done.

Jack and Crow had left Neo Domino City to become professional and champion duelists. Aki had left for Germany where she planned on attending medical school and becoming a doctor there. Rua and Ruka left to go live with their parents in another country. Everyone was off to pursue their dreams...except for a few.

Mio sighed as she stared out of her apartment window, resting her head in her hand. Everyone had either become someone important or had begun their journey to do so. What was she doing? Nothing. She was still in the Duel Academy being at least two years younger than everyone else except the twins, Michi and Shiori. Speaking of Michi and Shiori, they were busy with their own thing too. Michi had moved to Satisfaction Town to be with Kiryu. Mio figured the two had formed a relationship behind her back or something. Shiori was working on starting up her own D-Wheel shop and didn't have much free time.

And then there was Yusei. He stayed behind in Neo Domino City to work at his job as a scientist. He was fairly busy too. But like Shiori, she had visited him a few times.

The sun was starting to set. Mio sighed again and leaned against the window sill. Was she even needed? Should she leave like the others and try to find a path in life? If she did...would she be missed?

Either way, she couldn't bring herself to leave Yusei and Shiori behind. Especially Yusei...over time she had grown strong feelings for him.

"But...there's no way he feels the same, is there?" Mio mummered to herself. She had witnessed the goodbye Yusei and Aki shared that night in his garage. They didn't hug. They didn't kiss. But there was an air around them that made Mio's heart hurt. They almost looked like lovers. She remembered the tears she had shed that night. There were times where she had gotten her hopes up that maybe Yusei felt the same way...but that night crushed them. Deep down she wanted to hope that there was still a chance that Yusei might had felt the same way as her...but...

"It really sucks being a girl." Mio mummered and stood up, walking away from the window. Throwing on a jacket, she left her apartment and walked through the city. Maybe some fresh air would help get her mind off of it. She didn't care where her feet took her.

At least an hour passed before she found herself standing on a hill that overlooked the city. The sun had long set at this point and night had arrived. Neo Domino City was lit up like usual. Stepping towards the railing, Mio found her troubling thoughts return. With another sigh, she leaned against the railing, staring out over the city. What her plans for the future were, what she should be doing now, her feelings for Yusei...everything flooded back. Leaning more against the railing, she buried her face in her arms letting out a frustrated noise. Her eyes stung with tears as she grit her teeth. All of the sudden, a hand fell upon her shoulder and her head shot up with a gasp. She turned her head to look at the person and mentally readied herself to fight if she had to. Instead of a stranger, her eyes met with familiar blue.

"Are you alright? What are you doing all the way out here?"  
Yusei, who was on his way home from work had spotted the lone girl leaning over the edge of the railing.

Trying to gather her words and thoughts, Mio stared at Yusei in surprise. Wait, why should she be surprised? This was Yusei's usual route to and from work, right? She briefly wondered if she had unconsciously walked here. Yusei suddenly looked concerned and reached over, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Blinking, Mio blushed a little, flustered.  
"U-Uh...I...no, I-I'm fine I just..." She had a hard time gathering her words as she rubbed her face furiously to try and get rid of any visible tears. Yusei watched her, knowing better than that. He put a hand against Mio's back.

"Come, let's talk." He said. Pausing, Mio looked at him and nodded. There wasn't much use trying to deny her troubling feelings. Yusei was too smart for that.

* * *

As Yusei tidied up a little around the garage, Mio stared at her lap wordlessly. What was she supposed to say to him? There was no way she could tell him about her feelings. Letting out a silent sigh, she told herself that she would just have to talk about her other problems. But would she be able to hide what was most painful?

"Here." She looked up to see a bottle of chilled green tea held in front of her face. "I know you like these so I stocked a few." Yusei smiled a little at her.

Mio smiled weakly back, accepting the drink.

"Thank you very much, Yusei." It's true. She loved anything green tea.

Taking a seat next to Mio, Yusei looked at her. "What's on your mind?"

Not saying anything, she stared at her drink for a few moments.

"It's...a little hard to talk about." She mummered.

"That's fine. If you really don't want to talk about it, I won't force you..."

Mio gripped the bottle. "I feel...ever since everyone left weeks ago...I keep feeling that...I'm useless. Everyone has started ahead on their lives and I feel left behind. I know I only have myself to blame, but I honestly don't know what to do with my life." She didn't look at Yusei, keeping her eyes focused on the liquid that moved gently within the plastic bottle. She could feel his eyes on her.

"You're not useless." Yusei started. "It's fine if you haven't decided what to do with your life. You're still young. Some just find their passion faster than others. It's normal."

"I don't know...it just feels different. Back when everyone was still together and there was always something going on, I felt like I could help; and I did as best I could."

"Yes, you were very helpful."

"But now that it's all over, everyone suddenly decided to go their separate ways. I guess...I feel this way because it seemed like everyone all had a dream to follow. I feel like I should be on a path leading to my dream like the others." Mio finished. She smiled weakly again. "I also still feel a little depressed about everyone leaving so that could be a part of the problem." Before Yusei could speak, she quickly jumped in. "Thank you, Yusei. I feel better now. I'm sorry about putting my troubles on you."

Yusei stared at her for a few seconds. "You're lying." He finally said. "This issue is still bothering you...unless it's something else?" Mio looked surprised upon his words and turned her eyes back to the plastic bottle. She tried to say something, come up with an excuse, anything...but only a few noises and unfinished words came out of her mouth. Without warning, the tears returned to her eyes and started to fall. How was it that he was able to see through her so easily? Or was she just easy to read? Either way, she was thankful that he couldn't read her mind, for she still couldn't bring herself to confess. Concerned, Yusei moved closer.

"What's wrong, Mio? Let me help. I don't like seeing you cry."

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I...I can't tell you." She said. "Not yet...p-please understand."

"I see..." Yusei mummered. "That's fine if you're not ready. But..." He moved a little closer and reached over, gently moving her head so it rested against the crook of his neck. "I need you to be here with me. To support me if you can." Mio's eyes widened in surprise. "I admit, I was depressed that everyone left. That's why I was happy when you decided to stay here. I was...a little scared that you were going to leave too." He closed his eyes. "So don't feel useless, for my sake if not for youself. Because you're anything but that."

Her heart beat wildly as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

_I had hoped that you wouldn't say things like that...because if you did then I would only fall in love with you even more. I had hoped that you wouldn't say things that would make my hope grow. But...it's too late now. Too late to stop this hope._

Fresh tears came to her eyes and she found herself leaning into his strong form, closing her eyes.

"I need you too." She mummered. "More than anything...Yusei. Someday I'll tell you everything. Until then, please...wait for me."

Without another word, the two smiled peacefully, content and happy with each others presence.


End file.
